A towing vehicle typically utilizes a hitch receiver, a hitch bar and a hitch ball assembly to connect the towing vehicle to a towed vehicle, such as a trailer, RV or the like. Typically, the towing vehicle has a cargo area that is located on the top of the towing vehicle, such as on the roof or luggage rack of the towing vehicle where luggage or other items may be stored. Where the towing vehicle is a sports utility vehicle, a van, or a truck, for example, the roof of the towing vehicle is difficult to access due to its height from the ground. As a result, users may attempt to step on the interior of the towing vehicle, such as adjacent to the door openings or hatch opening of the towing vehicle to access the roof or cargo area. However, stepping into the interior of the towing vehicle presents safety concerns as well as exposes the interior of the car to wear and damage. Other users have attempted to use ladders, stools, chairs and other devices to access the cargo area; however, these devices are cumbersome and inconvenient to transport to the destination of the towing vehicle.
To overcome these problems, stepping devices have been secured to the hitch receiver and the hitch bar of towing vehicles. However, these stepping devices have failed to adequately meet the needs of users. One such stepping device is mounted to a towing bar and extends away from the towing bar. These stepping devices have a large opening positioned above the hitch ball to prevent contact with the hitch ball. The large opening allows these stepping device to slip over the hitch ball and connect to the hitch bar. Advantageously, these stepping devices may be connected to the hitch bar without disconnecting the hitch ball. However, these openings expose the hitch ball during use of the stepping devices and, as a result, present a trip hazard. Further, as the hitch ball is exposed, the hitch ball may be damaged when loading and unloading materials, rendering it unable to connect to the hitch bar.
The large opening is usually abutted by a stepping portion that is located on the side of the opening opposite the hitch bar. As a result, the stepping portion of these stepping devices is located an inconvenient and a dangerous distance from the towing vehicle. Specifically, the opening causes the stepping portion of the stepping device to be positioned a distance from the towing vehicle that is at least slightly greater than the distance of the hitch ball from the vehicle. Such a distance from the vehicle creates difficulty in effectively accessing the cargo or roof area of the vehicle.
Other stepping devices are connected to the hitch bar adjacent to the connection area of the hitch ball. As a result, these stepping devices require removal of the hitch ball prior to connection of the stepping device. This is problematic for users as it requires removal of the hitch ball whenever the stepping device is needed. In addition, such stepping devices are incapable of being connected to the hitch bar when the towed vehicle is connected to the towing vehicle. Therefore, these stepping devices are inconvenient to users.
The present invention provides a stepping device capable of curing at least some of these deficiencies. The stepping device of the present invention also provides additional advantages that will be described herein and apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art.